tus_rphfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet Lorthermur
(Not to be mistaken with Warlord Lorthermur Pendragon) Prophet Lorthermur is a secondary leader in The Black Mantle, even though he does not have any rank within the organization. It is hinted that he actually shares the title of Warlord with the true Mantle Leader. He is the result of an unexpected and mysterious event that has always plagued Lorthermur Pendragon, why did it happen? Eventually he came to serve the Mantle and its leader. He serves as an advisor most of the time, but he rarely joins the fight nowadays, unlike several past occasions. He has earned the respect of the organization, but still remains a mysterious person. He eventually earned the rank of Prophet of the Mantle. Newborn Entity It all occurred shortly after the Mantle's arrival upon Duskwood. The Lorthermur we know was leading his followers into a new land, so they could start over, but some kind of "disease" began to develop within the death knight. Serious mood changes, different opinions about topics, different likes and dislikes... But he was aware that this illness was "eating him apart", so he had to take action. That is when he travelled through Deadwind Pass into Karazhan, he managed to evade the Kirin Tor presence in the region, in order to search the place's enormous library. It took him hours to find out what was happening to him. It appears he began to develop a life form inside of him, more of a secound concious inside his body. We could say he was the victim of Alter Ego. Then it took him another couple of hours to find a way to cure himself, by removing the imposter within his body. However he quickly came to dislike what he read, apparently there was no way to simply eliminate a second mind in a body, but there was one way out of this. Lorthermur Pendragon had to perform a ritual to sever the link with his other self. So he performed another ritual, a body duplication one. Apparantly that should make things a lot easier. He eventually was able to separate his alter ego from himself. At first the duplicated body collapsed, and for a few days, it was considered dead. But eventually, it awoke. Thus the Prophet was born. More information * The Prophet Lorthermur shares the same body as Warlord Pendragon, however some differences began to appear, whilst the original one is bald, his duplicate appears to have grown hair; * Lorthermur (Prophet) is a manifestation of the former Scourge Baron's intellectual prowess. Meaning that the Baron had the potential to be a Death Knight or an Acolyte, though he had always shown interest in melee combat, thus opting for the first path. So the Prophet is actually an image of what the Pendragon could have become had he chosen the path of an Acolyte. * Having his twin's (Lorthermur Pendragon) desire to learn and study magic, he became to grow in power and eventually he found himself travelling near Gilneas, exploring the world on his own. Until he was attacked by a pack of feral worgen who bit him and infected him. After a while, he became a savage worgen. Until his older twin would track him and take him home, where he was given control over his Worgen form (like the Gilneans). * The Prophet shares the memories of Lorthermur's past, but from the moment he was severed and trapped inside the duplicated body, his memories and experiences would be his own. As expected... * The rank of "Prophet" is merely a tribute given to the doppelganger, due to his ability, Precognition, which allows him to see future events from different perspectives. However this is a non-controllable ability, meaning he can't choose what he will see, nor the perspective in which he witnesses things. Category:Characters